Help Wanted, Help Needed
by thefemalewolfchild
Summary: With the gems needing some financial help, and the Big Donut needing a new employee, the solution is clear on what must be done. Peridot starts working along side Sadie while Lars goes off to college. Even though she's just there to make a few bucks, will she find something, or someone she didn't even know she was looking for? PeridotXSadie. We'll just see how this plays out!
1. Chapter 1: The Search

**Chapter 1: The Search**

Steven was looking out the window when he saw his dad coming up the stairs with a weeks worth of groceries. "Dad!" Steven yelled as he ran to open the door.

"Hey kiddo," Greg strained as he brought the new items into the house and into the kitchen.

Pearl and Amethyst had come over to help put everything away, with Garnet still in the living room portion with new members Lapis and Peridot looking from a far.

"Um, Greg? Where's the rest of the food? I mean the good stuff atleast?" Amethyst said while looking through some of the boxes. "Well about that," he started, "I

haven't really been pulling in a lot of money from the car wash lately. Between money for gas, food, allowances and everything else, I've been kind of tapped out. I

had to make some difficult choices lately, but some things have been getting cut." He slumped into the couch. Garnet turned over and places her hand on his

shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure we will figure out something." That's when Steven's eyes lite as he jumped up.

"Guys! Why don't we all get jobs! There's lots of neat places to work in beach city!" He had the biggest grin on his face. "You know, that's honestly not a bad idea."

Pearl finally spoke. "However that might conflict with our missions, that is unless only some or one of us work, and only at the minimum hours needed if possible."

They all thought on the idea of them getting jobs. "Then it's settled." Garnet said as she stood from the couch and smiled down at Steven. "Everyone else will look

for jobs to help out with the other finances." "Wait, hold on. Why don't you have to look for a job?" Lapis questioned. "Because, as much as I would like to help,

there's much more important work to be done in the temple, as well as other locations." "Yea, that's true," Amethyst agreed. "Garnet does a lot of other missions

on the side that doesn't always require all of us." Greg signed with relief. "This actually might work out."

* * *

Garnet, Steven and Peridot were watching tv on Steven's loft when the rest of the gems came back in, somewhat looking defeated, yet content. "Hey guys! How'd

it go?" Steven inquired while hurrying down the stairs to greet Pearl, Amethyst and Lapis.

"Well, I didn't really have any luck finding any work." Lapis spoke with her head held low. "Awww, why not?" Steven said looking up. "Might have something to do

with someone stealing an entire ocean….," Amethyst muttered. Lapis somewhat glared at her, but she sadly agreed. "They just haven't gotten to know you just

yet. I'm sure things will get better." Steven spoke optimistically while hugging Lapis, which brought a smile to her face as she hugged him back. "What about you

Amethyst?"

Amethyst flopped onto the couch. "Well at first it wasn't really working out. A lot of the businesses around Beach City are family run, and not really looking for extra

help. However I ran into Vidalia and Onion, and she said that she might be able to help me out. Maybe even talk to Yellowtail about getting me to help him out on

some days. Who knows? If it all works out, I might even be able to convince him to let Lapis help!" Lapis face brightened at the idea. Steven ran to Pearl, eager to

hear of her progress. She looked down to him with a grin.

"Well if you must know, I did talk with the man that works at Funland, and after some discussion about my experience with mechanical engineering, we came to

an agreement that I would be paid for each ride and game that I could fix and basically maintenance, which honestly shouldn't take more than an hour at best."

She spoke with a sense of pride. "I planned on doing it tomorrow, as long as there's nothing else scheduled." She looked up to Garnet who was still up on the loft.

Garnet was already looking into the future to find out. "I don't see anything happening just yet, but I'll keep you updated," she spoke from above. "Great! Then I

should get everything prepared until then!" She processed into her part of the temple to find supplies.

* * *

After some time, most of the gems had left to go back into their separate rooms of the temple, leaving Steven and Peridot in the living room. "Peridot. How about

we go take a walk?" Steven asked while grabbing onto her arm. "Why?" she questioned, looking puzzled. "Well, it's just that you don't really leave out very often.

Thought you might want to go for a short trip to get from fresh air. It's just to the Big Donut for a little bit. Then we can come right back if you want. Please?" He

asked in almost a begging voice with his eye shining bright. Peridot shrugged. "Yeah I guess." Steven smiled as took her hand as he pulled her through the door

and down towards the beach.

After a short walk, the two had finally arrived at the Big Donut, but something caught Steven off guard. He looks up and stared at the sign in the corner of the

window. "Help Wanted?"

 **Hey guy! This is my first fanfic ever in life, so go easy on me! Let me know how you guys like this story so far, and if I should keep it going. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

**Chapter 2: New Beginnings**

"Sadie!" Steven barged through the doors of the Big Donut and approached the counter, where Sadie was standing, while Lars was at one of the tables reading a magazine.

"Hey Steven. How is it going?" Sadie greeted him nicely as usual. "I'm alright, but why do you guys have a help wanted sign in the window?" Lars looked up from his magazine. "Because I'm leaving this place." Lars stated proudly. "You finally got fired?!" Steven asked shockingly. Lars slammed his magazine down and blushed in a small fit of rage at the accusation. "What…no I didn't get fired!"

Sadie stepped from behind the counter to calm things down. "Lars got a scholarship to this college in Maine, so since he won't be here to work, I'm going to need some help around here. Do you think you would be willing to help out again?" She asked him. "I can't. I already told Jamie I would help him on some of his delivery route." He thought again, then a smile spread across his face. "But!..." He ran outside. For a while there was the sound of muttering outside, until Steven finally came back through the doors, somewhat dragging Peridot by the hand.

"This is Peridot, and she would be happy to help!" Both Sadie and Lars looked to her, but she looked away, avoiding eye contact. "Are you sure?" Lars spoke doubtfully. Peridot glared at him, but before she could think to say anything, Steven spoke up. "She'd be great! She's like, one of the hardest working gems ever. Trust me."

Peridot nervously smiled at Steven's kind words, putting her hand behind her head. "Well I guess I am." Peridot spoke. "I also have experience in multitasking, taking inventory, reporting logs, calculations, engineering, piloting just about any type of transportation, along with…." As she continued, Lars and Sadie's jaws drops at the list of skills she continued to go on about.

"Well…" Sadie was able to speak over, overwhelmed. "Yeah, I think you'll be in good hands…" Lars breathed out as he sat back further in his chair, glancing at Sadie. "Does this mean she gets the job?" Steven asked excitably. Sadie finally got her mind back together so she could speak normally. "Uh….yeah. Yes! Peridot, you got the job!" Sadie smiled as she went over to her, arm extended to shake her hand. Peridot hesitantly shook Sadie's hand, still a little unfamiliar with some human gestures, but returned the smile. "Thank you. When should I start?"

Sadie walked back to the counter. "Today is actually Lars' last day working, so how about tomorrow morning? If that's not too soon that is. Most of this was kind of sudden as well." "No, that's fine!" Peridot yelped. "I mean, tomorrow morning is fine with me." Sadie smiled as she looked up at her. "Then I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Hey Steven, did you still want something to go?"

Steven hopped up towards the counter. "Yes please!"

* * *

It was the morning that everyone started their new jobs for the day, with Peridot being the first to leave the temple. Once she arrived at the Big Donut, she waited for about 15 minutes until Sadie arrived.

"Wow, you sure are here early," Sadie spoke approaching the door to unlock it. "Well, to be early is to be on time." Both Peridot and Sadie walked towards the back storage room, and then put her jacket away. "I guess before we even get started, I should give you your official Big Donut uniform," Sadie proceeded as she reached into a box and handed the t-shirt to Peridot. She took the garment and examined it before slipping over herself, somewhat struggling but managed to get it over her head.

Sadie proceeded to give Peridot a tour of the building, demonstrating how everything worked and where everything was kept, with Peridot taking notes in her logs. After the tour, they went to the break room where Sadie grabbed a video tape and places it into the tv's VCR. As Sadie and Peridot sat down, and young and very 80s Mr. Smiley appeared on the tv.

 _Donut…._

 _at the Big Donut….._

 _They make the world go 'round,_

 _A treat when you are down..._

As the video continued, Peridot watched in confusion. "Do we really have to watch this?" Sadie chuckled. "Yeah, sorry but it's mandatory that all new employees watch it. But trust me, it does have some good info in it."

Once the video was finished, they walked to the back of the building to the storage room. "Well, I think that's all there is to working here." Sadie began. "Do you have any questions?" Peridot thought to herself, then shook her head no. "Well alright then. Well I guess the first thing that can be done is moving some of the boxes back here and taking inventory. Do you need any help lifting anything?" Sadie asked as she went to move a box.

"That won't be necessary," Peridot stated in a monotone like voice as she used her tractor beam and began moving large amounts of boxes at a time, while also taking inventory on her log screen at the same time. Sadie looked in amazement at how well Peridot could multitask. "Well…...it looks like you have everything under control in here. I'll just go get everything ready out in the main area." Sadie announced this as she back out of the storage room, unsure of how she should feel about her new coworker's skillset, or rather should she be impressed, or frightened.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

 **Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to add this chapter. School of course has started back so its taking me a while. But hopefully I can get on the next chapter! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think so far! Thank you ^_^**


End file.
